ACADECA
. |music = Daniel Ingram |lyrics = Josh Haber Daniel Ingram |length = 2:40 |headercolor = #47B3E1 |headerfontcolor = #BF3FBA}} ACADECA (Aca'demic '''Deca'thlon) is the fourth of six songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. The song title was first seen on Kaylee Johnston's website. It serves as the eighth track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title '''Acadeca. The soundtrack version has slightly different lyrics during Sunset's bridge. Lyrics :Shimmer and Wondercolts ::Ho! We're gonna take you down ::Ho! We're gonna take you down! ::Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!) ::Take you down! (Down, down, down) :Sweet and Shadowbolts ::(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out ::(Aw aw!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!) ::Take you out! (We're here to take you out!) ::Take you out! :Wondercolts ::We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way ::Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay ::United strong, yeah, we'll take you down ::You're not so tough, now you're in our town ::All of the times we lost before ::Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more ::We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat ::Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Wondercolts! :Shadowbolts ::Talk a little too much for a school that never wins ::Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin ::We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation ::Every little moment is about our education ::Put your ear to the ground ::Listen to that sound ::You're a house of cards ::And it's about to fall down (fall down) ::About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! ::You've got nothin' on us ::Na, na, na-na-na, na ::Let's go, Shadowbolts! :Wondercolts ::Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you ::Step aside, it's time that we defeat you ::Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Shadowbolts ::Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you ::Just give up before we have to break you ::Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go ::Down, down, down, down :Wondercolts ::Take it up to the top ::'Cause we know we can win :Shadowbolts ::Maybe you should just stop ::'Cause we've seen you give in :Wondercolts ::We believe in ourselves ::And we've got what it takes :All ::And we're not gonna stop :Sci-Twi ::I can't wait 'til this is all over ::There's so much more that's going on :Shimmer :: ::I'll find out just what she's done :All ::Can she do it? Will she make it? ::Who will win it? Who will take it? ::Can she do it? Who will take it? ::Did she win it? Did she make it? ::Who's the winner? Who's the reject? ::How did she answer? :Principal Cinch: Incorrect! Notes